talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan
A fairy girl living in Twilight Waters. Not good at expressing herself. She' s the last daughter of King of Original Sea, growing up among the love of her father and 7 brothers, she was quite afraid of strangers. Once she read stories of humans on the land by chance, she become interested in the protagonist, hoping that she can experience such adventure too. After preparation, she sneaked into the land with her two servants Rakka and Gakka for her own adventure. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Prince Charming * Title Attribute: Increase the HP of all water type characters in the party by 20% Story of Resonance Daughter of the Undersea Plain Pan is the eighth daughter of the king of the Undersea Plain. When she was younger she was cared for by her loving parents and brothers with special care and attention. But Pan didn’t want to be treated specially, she just wanted to go with her brothers and see the world outside of the Undersea Plain. A Good Girl Pan was always a really well-behaved girl. She carefully listened to her father and stayed in the Undersea Plain, silently watching her father and brother’s going out into the outside world. Until one day Pan flicked through a book which completely changed her. "Pan, as you’re such a good girl you must behave." For as long as she can remember, this sentence echoed in her ears. As the daughter of the king of the Undersea Plain, and the only girl in the family, Pan received the love and affection of everyone from a young age. The king believed that the shy girl shouldn’t go to the human’s world before she is mature enough so he sent Pan’s brothers to take turns guarding over her. Although Pan wasn’t allowed to go onto the land, Twilight Waters and the cities on the land had strong trade and political ties, which meant that her father and brothers would often leave the Undersea Plain to go onto the land. "I wanna go with you too, daddy." "Not yet, my dear. I’m afraid you’re still too young." Each time the grown-ups went on to the land, they’d smile and stroke Pan’s hair while gently refusing her pleads. Pan didn’t feel unhappy with her father because of this, she’d just watch them leave silently, not daring to open her mouth and say what she wanted to them. ——you’re such a good girl, you must behave. One day, after greeting everyone upon returning, she discovered an old book in the corner. She hid the book and took it home with her. Turning the pages curiously, she saw that it was an adventure book about a girl who traveled across the world outside. The main character of the book was a girl who lived deep in the mountains, she would always listen when her family told her not to go out. But one day, the girl suddenly decided to make a change and started on an adventure with almost no preparation. Forests that stretched into the clouds, tall and towering mountains, bustling cities——these were all landscapes and scenes that Pan had never seen, she couldn’t even imagine what they might look like. The thick storybook was finished by Pan fast and the landscapes described in the book floated around her mind, unwilling to go away. Pan eventually realized that she wanted to go on a journey to see the different dreamlike landscapes just like the girl in the book. One day, in the middle of the night, Pan disobeyed her father’s orders and ignored her brother’s warnings. She quietly avoided everyone and stood in front of the Undersea Plain’s main gate excitedly and nervously with two maids. "I’m going to be the main character of the story." Behind the Undersea Plain’s door was a beautiful, magnificent landscape that belonged to her journey. This was the start of her adventure. An Experience Not From Adventure Books Pan became lost on the streets of another country and encountered two people: A big, scary man and a warm and gentle old man. Encountering these two people made Pan realized that there were lots of people who were not described in the adventure book. There were so many interesting things to see on the land which made Pan accidentally get lost. Pan was at a loss, she didn’t have any money and didn’t know her way around the streets. At this moment, a big, burly man with a terrifying scar on his face walked towards Pan. Pan thought about the child catchers that Rakka and Gakka had told her about. Before he was able to say anything, Pan ran off. She looked around at her surroundings desperately, picking up a rock and throwing it at the man’s head, then taking the opportunity to run as he ducked out the way. She had no money, and didn’t know where she was. Without her maids, she also didn’t dare ask anyone else for help. Just when Pan didn’t know what to do next, a kind and gentle old man came over to her. This old man was different from that scar-faced man, he made Pan feel really safe through his actions and speech. He told Pan that he knew the way and that she could follow him. But Pan quickly discovered that the old man didn’t take her back to her hotel, but to a deserted alleyway. The kind and gentle old man seemed to completely change into another person, he used rope and tied Pan up. It was at this moment that Pan realized that this old man was the child catcher that her maids were talking about. Just as Pan was feeling deep regret for her actions and was scared about what would happen next, that man with the scar on his face came running over with Pan’s two maids following behind. It turned out that this man was the captain of the town guard, he noticed that Pan was not from around here and thought that she might run into danger. Pan sincerely apologized to the man nursing a lump on his head, but he just laughed and commended her on her self-defense. This was the most dull episode of Pan’s travels, but it was these events that made her even more curious about the world. In the Undersea Plain, everyone would take care of her, but their personalities were all very similar. But out on the land, there are all types of people, everyone is completely different. The kind and gentle child smuggler, the savage looking captain——Surely there must be even more special and interesting people out there? Pan wanted to get to know more people on the land, because they weren’t written in her book. Category:Characters